1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal litter boxes and more particularly, to a novel box and screen combination for readily removing animal droppings and other debris without such materials having to be touched by human hands.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been conventional practise to provide a litter box which comprises a standard container having a bottom surrounded by an upright sidewall so as to define an interior which is filled with sand or a sand-like filler composition. The box is generally located in an area about the home or dwelling which is readily accessible for an animal to use. Subsequent to use, the litter must be changed and the contents emptied. Needless to say, this is a messy and awkward job to perform and the contents and litter usually provide an unacceptable odor.
Furthermore, difficulties and problems have been encountered with conventional litter devices which stem largely from the fact that it is not readily easy for the owner of the animal to lift and carry the litter material including the droppings to a suitable place for disposal. Oftentimes, the litter material is unequally disposed within the box and in an unbalanced condition, the box may topple from the animal owner's hands and spill onto the floor. Also, it often times happens that the litter material has not become fully saturated and therefore may be used for a longer period of time providing that certain fecal matter can be immediately disposed of in such a manner that the remaining litter is undisturbed.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel animal litter device which will readily permit the animal owner to remove various substances and debris from the litter material without having to remove all or a substantial quantity of the litter material. Also, it would be extremely helpful to provide a device which will minimize odors and which will readily permit the animal owner to handle the litter device so that spilling is minimized.